


Ricochets

by Blowalullaby



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Domestic, Family Bonding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowalullaby/pseuds/Blowalullaby
Summary: Les élèves de la classe E ont honorablement accompli  leur mission. Après la remise du diplôme, la classe E se réunit une dernière fois, avant de se souhaiter bonne chance dans la suite de leur parcours.Nagisa rentre auprès de sa famille nouvellement recomposée, et se sent indigne d'une telle perfection apparente.Car quoique sa raison lui dise, peu importe à quel point c'était nécessaire, personne ne peut savoir ce que ça fait, de tuer de ses mains une personne que l'on aime.





	1. Le reflet que je ne suis pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se situe après la cérémonie de fin d'année du dernier épisode. Pour éviter tout spoilers, je vous conseille d'avoir connaissance du manga ou de l'anime jusque-là !
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, et sont l'oeuvre de Yusei Matsui.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les pas de Nagisa étaient silencieux dans l’appartement. Des années de crainte à guetter les changements d’humeur de sa mère avaient laissées des traces, que l’entraînement reçu par la classe E n’avait fait que consolider. Nagisa avait toujours eu du talent pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
Il était tard, mais ses parents ne semblaient pas s’en soucier. Ils faisaient probablement attention à ne pas créer de conflit inutile si tôt après leur récente réconciliation. Il les avait prévenus de toute manière, qu’il ne rentrerait pas à la maison pour dîner.  
Nakamura avait proposé de se réunir une dernière fois, avant que tout le monde ne commence le lycée. Comme toujours, elle et Karma l’avaient taquiné un peu, Kayano riait gentiment, et Terasaka et sa bande faisait des paris stupide pendant qu’Itona les piquait de ses remarques assassines. Ça avait été une soirée presque comme elle aurait dû être, s’il n’y avait pas eu ce flottement dans l’air, que tout le monde avait ignoré, et qui prouvait que non, cette soirée n’était pas comme les autres. Monsieur Koro était mort, et après ce soir leur secret serait porté par chacun d’entre eux, seuls.  
Nagisa ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison. Il ne voulait pas quitter la classe E. Car pendant qu’ils étaient tous ensemble, réunis une dernière fois en haut de leur colline, ils pouvaient encore prétendre que tout n’avait pas changé. Que le soleil ne se lèvera pas demain, et qu’il n’y avait pas besoin de se séparer. Malheureusement, tous les entraînements du monde ne suffiraient jamais à arrêter le temps.

Nagisa alluma la lampe de sa chambre, faisant attention à ce que la lumière qui filtrait en dessous de sa porte ne risque pas d’alerter ses parents de sa présence. Il ne voulait pas leur faire face maintenant. Pendant des années, Nagisa avait espéré que tout s’arrange entre eux, que son père revienne à la maison et que sa mère apprenne à leur laisser un peu plus de liberté. Maintenant que l’occasion se présentait, Nagisa n’avait pas la force de se trouver dans la même pièce qu’eux. Ce n’était pas à cause de M. Koro, dont ils connaissaient maintenant l’existence. Ce n’était pas de leur faute, s’il y avait maintenant un gouffre qui les séparait. Ce n’était pas que Nagisa ne voulait pas les rejoindre.  
Il ne s’en sentait simplement pas digne.  
Quelques semaines plus tôt, être l’assassin de M. Koro aurait été l’accomplissement ultime. Une source de fierté. Un but irréalisable, qu’on se surprenait à rêver, tout en ayant le réconfort de penser que jamais cela ne se réaliserait. Hier, tuer Koro était devenu nécessaire, le cadeau ultime des élèves de la classe E au professeur qui avait changé leur vie. Si ce n’était pas eux qui avaient porté le coup fatal, Shiro ou le gouvernement l’aurait fait. Nagisa savait tout ça. Il savait qu’il avait fait son devoir, mais il n’empêche qu’au final c’était son couteau à lui seul qui avait plongé dans le cœur de M. Koro, transformant le poulpe jaune en particules de lumières éthérées.  
Ça ne datait que d’hier mais Nagisa savait qu’il se souviendrai toujours de cette sensation. La sensation de la poignée du couteau anti-sensei dans sa main, la molle résistance de l’épiderme sous la lame, la douleur de ce dernier sourire offert dans l’inclinaison de son au revoir. Jamais un assassinat n’aurait pu sembler si doux.

Et pourtant, la douleur de ce sourire sincèrement reconnaissant et désolé avait laissé en lui une cicatrice brûlante, à peine étouffée

Par inadvertance, Nagisa aperçu son reflet dans la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il eut envie de vomir. Ce corps frêle, ce visage aux traits doux, ils étaient à l’image de l’assassinat qu’il venait de commettre. D’une innocence fatale. Il voulait déchirer ce corps, écarter ce masque d’inoffensivité et exposer à tous la soif de sang, la violence qui hurlait en lui et qu’il se forçait sans cesse à faire taire.  
M. Koro lui avait demandé un jour au service de qui il voulait mettre ses talents d’assassins. Déjà à l’époque, c’était cette question précise qui l’avait fait dériver de cette voie. Être un assassin, ça signifiait être la marionnette, les petites mains invisibles au service de quelqu’un d’autre. Il aurait été, comme avec sa mère, l’outil d’un rêve qui n’était pas le sien, et sur lequel il n’avait pas d’emprise. Et fatalement, il aurait dû obéir à des ordres provenant parfois d'ordures qu’il détestait, et devrait accomplir un travail pour lequel il ne trouvait pas de justice. Or, la soif de sang Nagisa résidait dans la justice. Il avait soif de justice, c’était à ça que devait servir son talent.  
M. Koro ne méritait pas de mourir.  
C’était cette obsession qui le taraudait. Il n’y avait pas d’autre solution, personne n’aurait pu lui reprocher ce qu’il venait de faire. Mais en tuant M. Koro, n’avait–il pas été malgré lui l’instrument de leurs ennemis, en accomplissant pour eux un objectif qui n’était pas le sien ? N’avait-il pas été malgré lui ce qu’il s’était refusé d’être, comme il était la fille de sa mère que pourtant il détestait être ? À chaque moment, chaque geste signifiant de sa vie, avait-il vraiment eu le pouvoir ?  
Avait-il eu le choix ?  
Son regard se détacha de la vitre alors que ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Nagisa savait pertinemment ce qu’il détestait dans le reflet qui lui faisait face.  
Il avait longtemps contemplé dans le miroir de sa penderie le reflet d’une fille qu’il ne voulait pas être. Maintenant, il contemplait l’assassin qu’il avait souffert d’être, cachant dans son ombre le sauveur que malgré ses efforts il n'avait pas été.

Nagisa secoua la tête. Les ombres prenaient trop de place dans son esprit.

Il fallait qu'il réussisse à les sortir en pleine lumière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était peut-être un peu court, mais je trouvais que ça faisait une bonne introduction :).
> 
> Je pense que les prochains chapitres auront le même format, un peu court, mais qui se concentreront d'avantage sur les relations entre Nagisa et sa famille. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ou même des suggestions, et merci de m'avoir lu !


	2. Le père

Depuis son enfance, Nagisa se voyait comme une pièce à deux facettes. À la fois fille et garçon, inoffensif et dangereux, faible et fort. Même son prénom, Nagisa, désignait cet espace entre terre et mer qu’on appelait le rivage. Il était tout et son contraire, et en cette période de doute, ça lui faisait mal. Qui était il vraiment, dans ce brouhaha qui se contredisait et ne lui laissait plus de place pour penser ?

  
Un peu plus loin sur le canapé, son père regardait avec inquiétude le garçon muet, qui assis depuis au moins une demi-heure n’avait pas touché à son petit-déjeuner.  
L’impuissance de ce père n’avait que peu de comparaison. Il n’avait jamais réussi à s’imposer vraiment. Il n’avait pas réussi autrefois, face à sa femme. Ou quand il avait laissé entendre qu’il n’était pas bon pour Nagisa qu’on le traite sans arrêt comme ce qu’il n’était pas. Il avait constaté de loin l’impact que la possessivité de sa femme avait laissé sur son fils, ne pouvant offrir au garçon qu’un réconfort muet et distant, bien que sincère.  
Il s’approcha de la table et s’assit face à son fils, qui contemplait toujours son bol plein au travers des longues mèches bleues qui cachaient une partie de son visage. Comme ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, son père entama doucement la discussion : « Ça a été, hier ? »  
Nagisa eut un sursaut surpris, comme s’il venait de se réveiller. Il replaça derrière son oreille ses mèches matinales pour éclaircir son champ de vision, et posa sur son père des yeux insondables. Ce n’était pas bon signe. Le Nagisa qu’il connaissait débordait de vivacité et de gentillesse, dont la sagesse tendre et bien au-delà de son âge se reflétait dans le regard.  
Quand Nagisa avait-il perdu cet éclat tapi au fond de l’œil ?  
« Comment ça, hier ?  
_Tu avais une soirée, hier. Avec tes amis de la classe E. Ça s’est bien passé, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?  
_Oh, ça… Oui, c’était très sympa. C’était un peu triste, forcément, puisqu’on ne sera plus tous ensemble l’année prochaine. Mais c’était une belle fête. »  
Une réponse polie d’un adolescent qui rassurait son père, en lui faisant comprendre qu’il ne saurait jamais plus que ce qui venait d’être dit. Pour mettre fin au malaise qui commençait à se faire sentir, Nagisa prit une cuillerée de céréales en évitant le regard de son père, qui continuait de le fixer intensément. Il finit par lui souffler : « J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ?  
_Non, pas du tout. Je me disais que j’étais heureux de vous retrouver, ta mère et toi. C’est bon de rentrer à la maison. »  
Les traits de Nagisa s’adoucirent, et enfin le père vit ressurgir une parcelle du Nagisa qu’il connaissait.  
« Moi aussi, je suis content que tu sois revenu. Tu m’as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ?  
_Toi aussi tu m’as beaucoup manqué. Dis, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l’air un peu ailleurs.  
_Ça va ne t’en fais pas. C’est juste que toute cette affaire, avec la classe E, tout le monde en parle. C’est fatigant ».  
Nagisa se leva et débarrassa la table pour clore la discussion. Le père n’osa pas insister.

La semaine se déroula ainsi, et Nagisa se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, en proie à un questionnement profond auquel il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Il ne sortait plus de l’appartement, ce que son père pouvait comprendre : avec toute l’affaire concernant la créature et la classe E, les journalistes avides de scandales rôdaient un peu partout, en particulier à la limite de la distance légale des habitations des élèves. À plusieurs reprises, il retrouva son fils recroquevillé sur son lit ou sur le canapé, les yeux absents. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de s’attacher les cheveux.  
Hiromi aussi avait remarqué un changement chez son fils, mais elle n’avait jamais vraiment été douée pour communiquer avec son enfant. En réalité, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui. Elle et son conjoint admirait la maturité et le recul avec lequel Nagisa était capable d’analyser les différents éléments de sa vie, mais cette même maturité était aussi le fruit d'années à devoir subir leurs désirs ou leur lâcheté, et par conséquent l’empêchait aussi de communiquer ses problèmes à ses parents. Tous deux savaient qu’ils avaient eu es manquements dans leurs rôles, et ils avaient peur de ne pas avoir le temps de combler ces trous qu’ils avaient laissés dans l’éducation de leur enfant.

Parfois, le père se disait qu’il n’était pas revenu au bon moment. Reconstruire une relation avec la femme perdue était une chose difficile en soi. Et il n’avait pas du tout prévu les événements dramatiques qui allaient encourir dans la vie de Nagisa. S’ils avaient au début annoncé leur réconciliation à leur fils, c’était en espérant compenser la perte qu’il venait de subir. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, cet enchainement de bouleversements n’aidait personne.  
Il y avait des jours où il avait terriblement peur d’échouer à nouveau dans cette relation, et de laisser Nagisa couler seul à nouveau.  
Hiromi aussi faisait des efforts, mais il savait que c’était difficile. Elle avait toujours été nerveuse et anxiogène, et le problème était sûrement pathologique, bien qu’elle refusa de l’accepter. Il y avait des dîners difficiles, où il constatait la tension dans les muscles de sa compagne. L’ambiance électrique et sombre qu’il avait fui autrefois. Il avait redouté de la voir exploser, inonder de cris l’adolescent muet qui leur faisait face sans vraiment se rendre compte qu’il était là. Hiromi réussissait à se contrôler, mais pour l’avoir vécu, il savait que somnolait en elle le besoin urgent de secouer son fils, comme pour espérer en éjecter le problème.  
Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Nagisa, de ne pas exprimer ouvertement ce qu’il ressent.

Il y avait aussi ces jours ou inopinément, Nagisa se glissait près de lui dans le salon ou la cuisine, et venait l’enlacer, en quête de réconfort. Nagisa se rapprochait toujours de lui quand Hiromi était absente, comme s’il craignait encore une crise de colère s’il se montrait trop proche de son père. Comme ça avait été le cas autrefois. Ça lui était toujours étrange, au père. Même s’il n’était toujours pas très grand, Nagisa avait beaucoup changé depuis le temps où il avait quitté le domicile familial. Il avait pu constater de loin et à quelques brèves reprises son évolution, toujours trop rapide pour les parents absents, qui constataient alors violemment tout le temps manqué avec leur enfant.  
Donc oui, c’était étrange d’avoir ainsi son fils de quatorze ans se montrer si vulnérable, alors même qu’il n’était plus l’enfant qu’il avait connu. Dans ces moments, le père caressait gentiment le dos de son fils, lui laissait un peu de temps pour lui offrir l’opportunité de parler, et quand rien ne venait, il lui demandait ce qui n’allait pas.  
Mais inévitablement, Nagisa souriait en disant que tout allait bien, et se détachait de l’étreinte rassurante de son père.

Un soir, alors qu’Hiromi était restée pour une réunion à son travail, il prononça les mots qui mirent fin à la distance qui les séparait : « Ce monsieur Koro, c’était qui, pour toi, au juste ? » Nagisa, qui n’avait pourtant pas l’habitude de pleurer, sembla se briser. « Monsieur Koro… Tu l’as dit toi-même papa. C’était quelqu’un de bien, le meilleur professeur. Ce n’est pas le monstre qu’on décrit dans les médias. Il n’aurait pas dû mourir. C’est injuste. »  
Nagisa se fit alors un devoir de faire un portrait aussi fidèle que possible du professeur qui avait changé tant de choses dans leurs vies. Son père ne comprenait pas tout, et Nagisa lui laissait gentiment entendre qu’il y avait des choses qu’il n'avait pas le droit de savoir. Cependant Nagisa fut incapable d’expliquer la fin, et le sentiment de culpabilité et d’impuissance qui le rongeaient. Comment son père aurait-il pu comprendre, lui qui n’avait pas connu Monsieur Koro ? Qui n’avait pas côtoyé la classe E ? Qui n’avait même pas eu le temps de percevoir la progression de son enfant au cours de l’année scolaire, alors que leur professeur leur forgeait des armes pour à front la vie à venir ?  
Le flot des paroles de Nagisa se tarit peu à peu à mesure qu’il se rendait compte que son père ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Ils restèrent face à face un instant. Le père était un peu sceptique. Il avait du mal à croire à toutes ces choses extraordinaires que lui racontait Nagisa. Mais à l’étincelle qui se rallumait dans son regard, il envisagea tout à coup ce que ça représentait réellement pour son fils d’avoir perdu son professeur. Le silence revenu, le récit inachevé, il posa une question à son fils « Vu ce que tu en dis, ce Monsieur Koro, je suis sûr qu’il vous a préparé toute cette année. Il t’a sûrement donné les armes pour faire son deuil. Ce n’est pas pour rien, tu sais, qu’il est venu me voir avant ta graduation. Ta mère et moi, on est là pour toi, maintenant. Et on t’accompagnera tout le temps que tu auras besoin de nous. »  
Nagisa eut un rire amer qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
« Tu sais bien que certaines conditions me sont imposées depuis un bon moment déjà. »  
C’était vrai.  
« Laisse-nous un peu de temps, Nagisa. On vient de tout recommencer. Tout s’est chamboulé très vite, pour toi comme pour nous. Mais je suis certain qu’à la fin, tout va s’arranger, et tu pourras devenir ce que tu voudras. »  
Nagisa détourna le regard, et dit d’une toute petite voix « Je ne suis même plus sûr de ce je suis, en réalité ».  
Mais très vite, l’ombre sur son visage laissa place à un sourire, alors qu'Hiromi rentrait à la maison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque-là, en espérant que vous appréciez autant de lire cette histoire que je prends de plaisir à l'écrire !


	3. Hiromi

Hiromi Shiota était sur le point de perdre le contrôle.  
Elle avait été stupide de croire que les choses s’arrangeraient si facilement. Comme s’il suffisait de jolis mots et de bonnes résolutions pour que miraculeusement tout se répare dans cette famille en miettes ! Elle s’était surestimée. Elle avait toujours cru faire ce qu’il fallait pour l’avenir de Nagisa, elle avait cru le guider et le mener sur la bonne voie, en taisant la petite voix qui lui disait que, parfois, ce n’était pas lui mais l’enfant qu’elle était qu’elle voyait dans son visage. Quand Nagisa avait menacé de s’éloigner d’elle à tout jamais, elle avait prit conscience de la différence qui les séparait, mais aussi de la force qui habitait son enfant, et qui était bien au-delà de la sienne. Elle s’était alors promis de ne plus lui imposer un avenir qui n’était pas celui qu’il désirait.  
C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire.  
Hiromi entretenait un tel idéal, une idée précise de la perfection qu’elle voulait introduire dans sa vie, qu’il lui était très dur renoncer au contrôle qu’elle avait maintenu sur Nagisa des années durant. Quand il avait obtenu son diplôme et qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés tous les trois, enfin réunis, elle avait pu toucher cet idéal du doigt. Mais les idéaux sont difficiles à entretenir.  
Elle voyait bien depuis quelques temps que son fils n’était plus le même. Il avait toujours été un garçon silencieux, mais elle avait remarqué quelque chose de différent. Ce silence qu’elle avait pris pendant longtemps pour de l’assentiment n’était en réalité qu’un moyen pour le garçon d’éviter de contrarier sa mère et d’en souffrir. Son silence était devenu bien plus terrifiant maintenant qu’Hiromi se rendait compte qu’elle ne pouvait pas le lire.  
Elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle d’elle-même à nouveau. Avec son travail et Nagisa qui allait en cours, elle avait eu une distraction. Mieux encore, cette année avait été le début d’une sorte d’entente, leur dynamique avait changé pour se muer en quelque chose de plus apaisé. Il n’était plus rare pour elle de rentrer le soir et de voir la table prête pour le dîner, ou de constater que la vaisselle avait été faite. Les tentatives discrètes de son fils à l’aider au quotidien l’avait aussi aidée à calmer ses angoisses face à l’avenir, et l’avait aidée dans ses efforts à laisser son fils devenir ce qu’il voulait être, même si elle était terrifiée à l’idée que ses propres choix le fasse échouer comme elle avait échouée elle.

Maintenant leur dynamique nouvellement établie avait été bouleversée par le retour de son mari, et les événements mystérieux dans la classe de son fils dont elle avait du mal à comprendre l’ampleur et la nature.  
Tout ce qu’elle avait cru comprendre, c’était que le professeur de Nagisa que les médias condamnait n’était peut-être pas si malfaisant qu’on le faisait croire.

Si elle avait eu du mal à laisser davantage de liberté à Nagisa auparavant, le fait de le voir si fermé et être incapable d’en comprendre les raisons la rendaient folle. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas éliminer un ennemi qui se cachait.  
Il y avait bien des fois où ça bouillonnait en elle, le besoin d’agripper son fils par les épaules et le secouer jusqu’à ce que les pièces manquantes du puzzle ne soient recrachées. Ces fois où elle ressentait le besoin de changer le visage illisible de son fils pour lui faire adopter l’expression de bonheur qu’elle voulait voir apparaître.  
Peu importe si cette expression n’était qu’une illusion.

Chaque pas que son fils prenait loin d’elle ressemblait à un échec supplémentaire. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils unique s’en aille. C’était la pire chose qu’il puisse lui faire, et pourtant, chaque jour elle le sentait s’éloigner un peu plus. Notamment quand il était avec son père.

Elle était heureuse évidemment, de savoir que pendant toutes ces années de séparation, ils n’avaient jamais rompu le contact. Mais à chaque démonstration de l’amour que l’un et l’autre se portait, elle ne pouvait nier la pointe de jalousie et d’irritation qui lui piquait l’estomac. Comme quand Nagisa avait refusé de se faire appeler par son nom de famille à elle, espérant qu’un jour ils seraient de nouveau tous les trois, ou plus récemment quand elle avait l’impression que Nagisa confiait à son père des choses qu’il n’oserait jamais lui dire, et qu’elle ne pourrait pas comprendre.

Ils étaient tous les deux importants, à ses yeux, mais elle voulait rester le centre de leur attention. Elle voulait rester l’épouse et la mère adorée, et son esprit ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu’autant qu’elle les aimait tous les deux, ils avaient eux aussi assez de place pour plusieurs personnes dans leur cœur.

Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal quand elle se rendait compte qu’elle n’était pas indispensable ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de leur dépendance, sur tous les plans de leur existence ?

Elle passait des nuits à essayer de se contrôler, à répéter en boucles des mantras en contrôlant sa respiration et espérer qu’elle ne ferait pas une autre crise à la première occasion. Elle passait des nuits à culpabiliser de tous ce qu’elle leur avait fait subir, et qu’elle se contentait de refuser la plupart du temps dans un déni total de ses actions et de leurs raisons. Elle se rappelait du sentiment de puissance quand elle agrippait et frappait Nagisa, et le voyait revenir docilement à sa place de gentille petite fille. Elle se rappelait avoir aimé la stature frêle et la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait manipuler l’apparence de son fils à sa guise. Et ces sentiments qu’elle gardait enfouis la plupart du temps n’étaient pourtant rien face à la honte et au dégoût d’elle-même que ces prises de conscience nocturnes réveillaient en elle.

Elle avait peur de revenir à ces vieilles méthodes, maintenant qu’elle constatait que sa famille réunie n’était pas aussi parfaite qu’elle aurait dû être. Elle avait peur que tout recommence à nouveau, qu’elle n’arrive plus à se contrôler, que son mari s’en aille, et que Nagisa s’éloigne encore plus. Ce serait peut être même pire, puisque Nagisa avait grandi maintenant. S’ils venaient à se séparer à nouveau, elle avait peur qu’il ne puisse choisir son père et décide de l’abandonner pour de bons, malgré sa promesse.  
Ce soir, elle peut sentir la tension dans ses membres qui ne cesse de s’accroître à mesure qu’elle s’approche de l’appartement. Elle prend plusieurs grandes inspirations, et compte les marches de l’escalier pour essayer de se calmer un peu. Elle a eu une journée particulièrement difficile, et elle a peur du spectacle qu’elle va recevoir à la maison. Elle a même peur de ne retrouver personne en ouvrant la porte. Arrivée à son étage, elle s’engage dans le couloir qui mène chez elle, et est déjà quelque peu soulagée de voir la lumière qui filtre par les interstices.  
Elle ouvre la porte, et semble interrompre une discussion entre Nagisa et son père. Le premier affiche son sourire habituel, dont elle commence à sérieusement douter de la sincérité. Il suffit de voir l’inquiétude dans le regard du second pour en juger.  
Elle essaie d’ignorer les émotions qui remontent et menacent d’exploser à la surface.  
« Nagisa, et si tu mettais la table pendant que je réchauffe les plats ? Ta mère est sûrement fatiguée après cette longue journée de travail. »  
Nagisa hocha gentiment la tête après avoir poliment salué sa mère, et s’exécuta. Son mari lui dit de s’installer pendant qu’ils s’occupaient de tout. Hiromi déposa ses affaires dans leur chambre et s’installa à table, bientôt rejointe par son fils et son mari.  
« Ça a été ta journée de travail ? » la voix de son mari prononce ces mots qui étaient autrefois dit par son fils. Quand Nagisa n’était pas pour elle un corps silencieux et indéchiffrable qui ne reflétait pas ce qu’elle voulait. Quand Nagisa se souciait encore de comment elle allait.  
Elle ressent à nouveau le besoin de jaillir et prendre son fils à la gorge. Tout au long du repas, la forme muette de l’adolescent la défie sans qu’elle ne trouve pas le moyen de le relever. Elle voudrait lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais elle est certaine qu’il ne répondrait pas. Elle serre sous la table ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les empêcher de s’enfoncer dans les cheveux azur de son fils et le forcer à leur prêter un peu d’attention.  
Mais au moment où elle allait céder à la tentation, la voix de son mari la ramène vaguement à la réalité, et quand elle croise ses yeux, elle a l’impression étrange qu’il la supplie de se contenir encore un peu.  
Il n’y a toujours pas cette aisance naturelle dans leurs échanges qu’elle rêverait de voir.  
Mais heureusement il ya des fois, comme il vient juste de ce produire. Ou des fois où, en allant se coucher, elle devine dans le noir la forme de son mari qui l’accueille avec bienveillance. Où elle devine l’appréhension, qui résulte de la volonté de bien faire. Elle perçoit les tentatives mises en place pour recréer un semblant de vie normale, et les conversations anodines qu’il lançait à table pour tirer Nagisa de son silence et créer une atmosphère conviviale.  
Ça la motivait à continuer ses efforts, et à empêcher les crises de violences de revenir à la surface.

Tout ce qu’elle voulait, maintenant, c’était qu’un jour ces efforts communs amènerait le Nagisa de la vie réelle un plus proche du Nagisa heureux qu’elle entretenait dans sa tête.

Peut-être qu’alors, Nagisa ne partirait pas...


	4. Lune Bleue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ç'aurait dû être le dernier chapitre, mais il est beaucoup trop long par rapport aux autres, alors par souci d'uniformité (et parce que c'était possible) il a été découpé en deux. Mais pas de souci, la fin arrive bientôt !  
> Bonne lecture !

Le bruit sourd des ciseaux résonnait entre les murs de la salle de bain. Doucement, mèche après mèche de cheveux tombait sur le tapis, bientôt recouvert d’un bleu duveteux. Le travail de Nagisa était lent et méticuleux, alors qu’il observait attentivement son reflet aux contrastes durs et froids, causés par la lumière de son téléphone.  
Ça commençait à faire longtemps que Monsieur Koro était mort.  
Il n’arrivait pas à se défaire de ces sentiments étranges qui le liait à cet événement. La répulsion, l’impuissance, la douleur, se retrouvaient néanmoins atténués durant la journée. Il arrivait à se distraire avec un rien, même s’il n’avait pas l’énergie de se lever de son lit ou du canapé où il s’était échoué. Les rayons du soleil sur le parquet de sa chambre, les bruits qui animaient la rue, ou la vue de son père qui lisait un livre juste à côté, en faisant semblant de ne pas trop s’inquiéter. Si la douleur ou la culpabilité se faisait trop forte, il pouvait toujours discuter en ligne avec les autres élèves de la classe E, et combler ainsi le manque qu’ils ressentaient tous maintenant qu’ils pouvaient à peine sortir de chez eux.  
Mais la nuit, plus rien ne pouvait le distraire. L’obscurité faisait rejaillir en lui la sensation de ses mains enfonçant la lame de son couteau dans la chair jaune de son professeur. Ou celle de la soif de sang qu’il avait du mal à contrôler. Maintenant qu’il avait tué, sa soif serait-elle encore plus forte ? Pourrait-il se contrôler et revenir à la vie tranquille à laquelle il aspirait ? Même les bruits nocturnes ne parvenaient pas à l’arracher à ses pensées morbides, et ne faisait que renforcer ses tourments. Ça faisait longtemps, maintenant, que Nagisa ne dormait plus la nuit.

Cette nuit n’avait pas fait exception. Après avoir passé des heures à retourner tous ses sens et toutes ses pensées sans trouver le sommeil, Nagisa avait décidé de se lever pour se rafraîchir le visage et éclaircir son esprit. Il avait pris son téléphone portable pour s’éclairer sans allumer la lumière dans les couloirs. Et puis, ça faisait un moment qu’il ne pouvait plus supporter son reflet dans le miroir sans avoir envie de se faire mal, et s’il ne pouvait pas éviter le miroir immense qui surplombait l’évier de la salle de bain en plein jour, là il bénéficiait de l’obscurité.  
Mais après s’être rafraîchi, Nagisa avait fait tomber sur le tapis la paire de ciseaux que sa mère avait probablement oubliée de ranger. Nagisa avait regardé par réflexe l’objet dans sa chute, et même une fois qu’il eut atteint le sol, le jeune garçon ne parvint pas à écarter son regard. Plus il le fixait, plus grandissait en lui le besoin de se servir de ces ciseaux. Si possible pour se faire mal. Plus il le fixait, plus il avait envie de planter ces ciseaux dans sa propre chair, et faire l’expérience de ce qu’il avait fait subir à Monsieur Koro.  
Peut-être cependant que malgré sa mort, le souvenir de leur professeur continuait à agir sur eux comme une bonne étoile, car ce ne fut pas la peau pâle de Nagisa qui rencontra les lames glacées. À la place glissa entre elle une mèche de cheveux bleue, et ce fut avec stupéfaction que Nagisa l’observa tomber gracieusement au sol, s’enroulant sur elle-même en une boucle parfaite, qui se dénotait avec clarté sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Aussitôt, ce fut comme une addiction, un besoin urgent et insatiable de voir tomber plus de mèches de cheveux. Aussi, Nagisa avait posé son téléphone sur l’évier de façon à éclairer ce qu’il faisait, et il commença à couper minutieusement ces cheveux qu’il avait toujours détestés.  
Alors qu’il observait dans le miroir les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient, il revenait aussi dans son esprit cette phrase que Karma lui avait dite, après leur voyage dans l’espace : « Je me demande ce qu’il aurait choisi, lui. » Entre la vie et la mort, quelle solution aurait été la plus attirante à Monsieur Koro ? Si depuis le début de l’année scolaire il ne les avait incités qu’à le tuer, était-ce uniquement pour des raisons pratiques, ou n’avait-il pas envie d’être sauvé ?  
Monsieur Koro avait-il des remords pour les crimes qu’il avait commis dans sa vie d’avant, ou s’était-il considéré comme une personne différente une fois entré au laboratoire et avoir rencontré Aguri ?  
Nagisa saurait-il lui aussi devenir quelqu’un de différent ?  
En reposant les ciseaux, c’était cette personne qu’il voulait trouver. Un Nagisa différent, sûr de ce qu’il voulait, et de comment le devenir, sans trahir ses principes. Il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose, même si ça paraissaient aussi anodin que se couper les cheveux. Il fallait que la mort de Monsieur Koro aie servit à quelque chose, même si c’était dur.  
Sa mère ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, c’est sûr…  
Nagisa contempla dans la glace son travail terminé. Ses cheveux, qui auparavant tombaient sur ses épaules, auréolaient maintenant sa tête en de courtes mèches rebelles. Il avait conservé sa frange et les mèches qui encadraient son visage, pour ne pas être trop dépaysé. Il ne voulait pas faire du futur Nagisa un total étranger. Abasourdi, il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, qui rencontrèrent bien vite de l’air là où ils étaient habitués au mouvement des cheveux. Il admira la dimension soudaine et irréversible de ce qu’il venait de faire.  
Sa tête était beaucoup plus légère, sans toute cette masse bleue.  
Il sourit à son reflet, avant de nettoyer un minimum les dégâts qu’il avait causé. Ça lui fit bizarre de rassembler dans ses mains tous ces cheveux morts. Il se précipita de les jeter pour ne plus y penser, et retourna se coucher.  
Le lendemain, l’angoisse le frappa de plein fouet.  
En se réveillant, ses mains passèrent par réflexe sur son visage pour écarter les mèches de cheveux qui s’y trouvaient habituellement. Quand elles ne rencontrèrent que du vide, le souvenir de la nuit dernière ravivent lui des sentiments contraires. L’apaisement et l’impression de puissance et de contrôle sur sa propre vie cédait maintenant à une inquiétude dévorante. Comment allait-il cacher ça à sa mère maintenant ? Et puisqu’il n’y avait pas de réponse à cette question, comment allait-elle réagir ?  
_Mal_ , pensa Nagisa. _Elle ne va jamais me le pardonner._  
Il n’avait pas du tout pensé à ça hier soir. Ce n’était pas par défi qu’il avait coupé ses cheveux. Pour être honnête, il n’était pas très certain de la raison pour laquelle il l’avait fait. Il avait juste voulu le faire.  
_Ça ne peut pas être si terrible_ , essaya de se rassurer Nagisa. _Ce ne sont que des cheveux, après tout. Avec tout ce qui s’est passé cette année, ça n’a pas d’importance. Si ?_  
Il pouvait entendre dans la pièce à vivre le bruit de la vaisselle déposée sur la table. Il pouvait attendre que sa mère parte au travail, non ? Non, de toute façon, il ne pourra pas l’éviter éternellement. Plus il attendrait, plus il aurait peur. Nagisa rassembla alors tout son courage, évita toute surface réfléchissante qui pourrait le faire voler en éclats, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.  
_Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas stopper les légères secousses qui parcouraient ses membres._


	5. Le Boss final

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de trembler.  
Heureusement, Hiromi cuisinait le petit-déjeuner et lui faisait encore dos.  
Lui, qui avait fait face à des assassins, qui avait vaincu un psychopathe, qui avait tué Koro-sensei de ses propres mains…

  
… N’était pas capable de faire face à sa mère.  
S’il était le mode New Game Plus du Rpg de sa mère, elle, était sans nul doute son boss final. Pourrait-il tolérer encore une fois la déception sur son visage ? Y retrouverait-il la haine ?  
Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir, car son père choisi sans doute le pire moment possible pour s’exprimer, lui qui pourtant ne parlait presque jamais : « Nagisa ? Eh ben, c’est joli, ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux. Ça change ! »  
Le demi-tour qu’effectua sa mère aurait presque été comique, dans d’autres circonstances. Mais quand il vit les deux yeux méfiants de sa mère se poser sur lui, puis tourner au dégoût, il eut envie pour la première fois d’être encore plus petit qu’il n’était. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il voyait le poing de sa mère se resserrer sur le manche de sa cuillère alors qu’elle tentait de ne pas créer une scène, et Nagisa eut l’impression de voir un couteau acéré entre ses mains. _Un couteau, ça va, je connais_. Il attendit les hurlements, les coups peut-être, préparé.  
Rien ne vint.  
Il releva les yeux sur sa mère qui s’était assise avec son père à la table du petit-déjeuner, en silence. Nagisa s’assit face à eux et commença à manger prudemment, désarçonné. Il observa ses parents tour à tour, son père arborait un sourire crispé, et sa mère qui lui faisait directement face l’ignorait totalement. Comme il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il fixa son regard sur sa mère et observa ses moindres gestes, essayant de comprendre ce qu’elle pensait de lui, de cette situation. Ce qu’elle attendait de lui, sa réaction.  
Au bout d’un long moment, Hiromi releva la tête et le fixa avec un air si froid que Nagisa sentit son sang geler et s’immobiliser dans ses veines. Elle se leva sans le lâcher du regard, et déclara : « J’avais pourtant cru qu’on avait un accord… Quitte à gâcher toutes mes espérances, tu aurais au moins pu le faire proprement. »  
Elle prit entre ses doigts une mèche rebelle, qu’elle tira sans doute un peu plus fort qu’il n’était nécessaire pour appuyer son propos. « Regarde-toi, tu ne ressembles à rien ».  
Puis elle le lâcha et remit son masque d’indifférence glacée. Nagisa expira l’air qu’il n’avait pas eut conscience de retenir. Il sentait encore la poigne de sa mère dans ses cheveux, là où auparavant il avait des couettes. Progressivement, il eut l’impression que c’était tout son crâne qui brûlait. Il agita frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux courts, tira dessus dans l’espoir qu’ils repoussent, comme il avait essayer de le faire sir ses pieds plus jeune quand il voulait gagner des centimètres.  
Hiromi quitta l’appartement pour travailler, sans lui jeter un regard.  
Il finit précipitamment son petit-déjeuner et se réfugia dans la salle de bain, malgré les appels de son père. La lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre se reflétait trop bien sûr ses cheveux épars. En plein jour, il voyait toutes les irrégularités, les différences de longueur, les mèches rebelles qu’il n’avait absolument pas vu durant la nuit. Il voyait son visage bouffi et ses yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes. Et il pouvait suivre les courbes anormalement prononcées de son corps. Il était déçu par ce reflet. Il ne s’était pas du tout vu ainsi, dans sa tête. Il avait l’air stupide.  
Pas étonnant que sa mère aie été si déçue.

Il ne savait pas comment se comporter dans le contexte familial. Quelle ironie… Il avait appris grâce à Monsieur Koro à ne pas avoir honte de qui il était, il avait observé en profondeur ses forces et ses faiblesses et avait ainsi appris comment s’en servir au mieux, au quotidien. Il avait été confiant et sûr de lui, même s’il était resté observateur et distant. Quand il était chez lui, tout cela était très différent, parce qu’il avait l’impression que ce qu’il était profondément entrait en contradiction avec le rôle de fils qui lui était donné.  
Comme avec l’assassinat de Monsieur Koro, deux idéaux auxquels il aspirait entrait en contradiction.

Quelque part, il avait cru faire son deuil en coupant ses cheveux. Il voulait qu’ils restent ainsi. Dans ses cheveux courts, il y avait tout ce que Monsieur Koro lui avait enseigné, une volonté de reprendre sa vie en main, ainsi qu’un rappel constant de ce qu’il avait fait. Même si ça faisait mal, il ne pouvait pas prétendre être le même après avoir tué Monsieur Koro. La question n’était même plus de savoir si ce qu’il avait fait était juste, il l’avait fait de toute façon, et comme toute chose cet acte avait laissé en lui un impact profond, qui se répercuterait surement sur tout le reste de sa vie, comme des ricochets. C’était un événement marquant de sa vie, et Nagisa voulait pouvoir s’en souvenir à tout moment.  
Comment expliquer à sa mère que ça n’était pas une question de provocation ? Ni qu’il n’avait jamais voulu rompre sa promesse ?

Dans la pièce à vivre, le père attendait anxieusement que la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre. Il avait l’étrange impression de revenir des années en arrière, quand après avoir été témoin d’une énième scène de violence et n’avoir trouvé aucune solution ni aucune grâce auprès des juges pour garder son enfant, il avait dû quitter sa famille. Les années qui avaient suivi avaient été les plus tristes de sa vie, il ne voulait pas les revivre. Il ne voulait pas abandonner après si peu de temps à les avoir retrouvés.  
_On va s’en sortir. On va s’en sortir, hein ?Des millions de familles cohabitent les uns avec les autres tous les jours, pourquoi on n’en serait pas capable ?_  
La nuit d’avant, ils avaient discutés avec Hiromi. Elle commençait doucement à envisager de se faire aider, pour son bien-être et le leur. Lui avait promis d’essayer de parler avec Nagisa, et de les aider à reconstruire un lien de confiance. Comment allait-il faire, si Hiromi en voulait à Nagisa ? Elle voudrait sûrement revenir sur sa décision, et continuer à se débrouiller seule, sans suivi médical. Peut-être même ne voudrait-il le plus qu’ils restent à vivre tous les trois. Et si elle forçait Nagisa à partir avec elle, très loin de lui ? Et s’il les perdait tous mes deux ne deuxième fois ?  
Il frotta ses mains l’une contre l’autre. Ce n’était pas facile de s’adapter les uns aux autres. Ce n’était pas facile d’apprivoiser sa nature profonde. Même en ayant une bonne connaissance de soi, il était dur de prendre sans arrêt le recul nécessaire pour agir de la bonne façon.  
Lui par exemple, il avait tendance à trop réfléchir, et comme tout lui semblait trop complexe, il se retrouvait à ne rien faire, par peur de faire le mauvais choix.  
Pourtant, quand après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Nagisa ouvrit enfin la porte, le père ne put se retenir de se précipiter vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Nagisa ne sut pas trop quoi faire, aussi il laissa ses bras pendre à ses côtés en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Il était rare que son père exprime si clairement ce qu’il ressentait, et Nagisa ne savait comment réagir devant cet élan de vulnérabilité. Pourtant, sans pouvoir l’expliquer, il ressentit un réconfort immense quand son père caressa affectueusement ses cheveux courts, alors qu’ils avaient provoqués leur première dispute depuis qu’ils vivaient tous les trois.  
« Ce n’est pas grave tu sais. Elle va se calmer. Ce n’est jamais que des cheveux de toute façon. »  
Nagisa leva les yeux aux ciel.  
« C’est pas vraiment son genre, de se calmer. Elle me rappellera ça un autre jour, quand elle voudra me faire culpabiliser, comme d’habitude. Ça et tous les autres échecs. »  
Nagisa se détacha de l’étreinte de son père dans l’intention de regagner sa chambre, mais son père le retint par le poignet. « Nagisa. Tu n’es pas le seul à vouloir changer. On fait tous des efforts. On essaie. Même ta mère… Je sais que c’est compliqué à croire, parfois, mais tu sais qu’elle t’aime. Elle a peur que tu t’en ailles, encore plus maintenant qu’il y a une bonne part de ta vie que nous n’avons pas le droit de connaître. Elle a peur du jour où tu seras dépendant et n’aura plus besoin d’elle.  
_Non, elle a peur de ne plus pouvoir projeter sur moi ses propres aspirations. Je ne veux pas la décevoir, tu sais, je veux juste vivre la vie qui est la mienne. Est-ce que c’est si compliqué à comprendre ? Je ne veux plus être la marionnette de qui que ce soit. »  
Le père eut l’intuition que ça dépassait le cas de sa mère. Dans ses souvenirs, Nagisa ne s’était jamais exprimé ainsi. Il lâcha le poignet de son fils pour lui laisser un peu d’espace. Nagisa prit une grande inspiration, puis força un sourire, un peu trop crispé.  
« Ce n’est pas grave. Je suppose que j’attendrais d’être assez grand. »  
Le père le laissa retourner dans sa chambre, et se promit de parler à Hiromi quand elle sera rentrée. Il ne la laisserait pas s’approcher de Nagisa sans être absolument certain qu’elle garderait le contrôle d’elle-même.

Nagisa attendit avec appréhension que sa mère revienne. Il avait envoyé un peu plus tôt un message à Karma, pour lui demander son avis sur la fin de Monsieur Koro. Nagisa détestait faire étalage de ses problèmes à autrui, mais c’était différent. Karma était de loin l’élève le plus intelligent de la classe E, et son avis comptait toujours beaucoup pour Nagisa. Et puis, même s’il ne voulait pas l’avouer, il avait besoin que quelqu’un le rassure de la justice de ce qu’il avait fait. Il ne voulait pas des mots en l’air, ou du faux réconfort. Il voulait quelqu’un sur qui s’appuyer quand la culpabilité était trop forte, et qui le jugerait moins durement qu’il ne se jugeait lui-même. Il recherchait auprès de Karma l’approbation et le soutien qu’il ne trouvait pas chez ses parents. Ils étaient tous un peu seuls, sans Monsieur Koro, prisonniers d’un secret qu’ils ne pouvaient partager avec personne. Penser à Monsieur Koro et à Karma le distrayait de sa mère qui arriverait bientôt.  
Karma tardait à répondre, et la nervosité de Nagisa menaçait de l’étouffer. Un petit coup retentit sur sa porte, et Nagisa fut surpris de découvrir sa mère quand elle s’ouvrit. Hiromi se tenait très droite et avait l’air sévère, et par-dessus son épaule il voyait son père lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Nagisa se redressa sur son lit pour signaler à sa mère qu’il l’écoutait, la bulle d’anxiété dans sa gorge l’empêchant de parler.  
Hiromi ajusta ses vêtements dans un geste nerveux et poussa un profond soupir. Elle sembla raidir tous ses muscles, comme pour se retenir, mais le ton de sa voix était parfaitement maîtrisé quand elle commença doucement à parler : « Puisqu’on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, et si on essayait d’arranger un peu tout ça ? »  
Nagisa regarda avec étonnement les ciseaux fins que sa mère brandit devant elle. C’était les ciseaux qu’il avait utilisé pour se couper les cheveux. Quelques résidus de mèches bleues y étaient encore accrochées. Il acquiesça et suivit ses parents, téléphone à la main au cas où Karma se décidait enfin à lui répondre.  
Hiromi le fit asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine, et son père s’assit en face d’eux en faisant mine de lire le journal. Nagisa entendit sa mère respirer profondément, comme si elle avait peur de commencer. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils, en fit mentalement le deuil, avant de prendre entre ses doigts une mèche beaucoup trop longue comparée à ses voisines. Le doux bruit des ciseaux se fit entendre, et un sentiment de paix s’installa dans la petite pièce à vivre.

  
Nagisa sentir dans sa main que son téléphone avait vibré, mais il ne le regarda pas de suite, de peur de rompre la douceur du moment. La douceur de savoir que tout irait bien.

  
Brièvement, il crut entendre dans le soir lointain le rire étrange et victorieux de leur professeur préféré.

* * *

_Fin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !


End file.
